ALWAYS (IN LOVE) WITH YOU
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: Empat tahun yang lalu, Doyoung dan Ten jatuh cinta pada Yuta, sampai sekarang pun akan tetap sama. [NCT YUTA DOYOUNG TEN / romance, boys love, light!angst] for #YutaDays #Yutaharemdays RnR juseyou xD


**ALWAYS (IN LOVE) WITH YOU**

Yuka

.

.

.

 _SEOUL, 5 April._

 _09.34_

 _Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela sekolah saat pertama kali Yuta melangkahkan kaki ke ruang kelas itu. Cat temboknya putih, jendelanya besar, di sampingnya ada jalan raya dan beberapa kelopak bunga bertebaran diterpa angin._

" _Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu." Waktu itu guru Jang memakai kemeja biru muda, rambutnya yang hitam kelam ditekuk ke belakang ala guru-guru kebanyakan._

 _Yuta mengedipkan matanya pelan, menatap teman-teman satu kelasnya dengan bimbang. Ia membuka mulutnya, berusaha tidak peduli dengan kemampuan bahasa Koreanya yang masih nol._

 _Ia di sini untuk belajar, bukan yang lain._

 _Ia membuka mulutnya, "A-Annyeong...haseyo. Watashi wa... Yuta imnida. D-Douzo... yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ia membungkuk hanya untuk mendapat tawa keras anak-anak seusianya itu._

" _Ya! Dia bahkan tidak bisa bicara dengan benar."_

" _Orang Jepang? Omo!"_

" _Lakukan sesuatu padanya nanti, hahaha!"_

 _Yuta menatap seluruh kelas dengan bingung. Dia mengertukan alisnya, berkedip pelan saat teman-temannya mulai tertawa. Guru Jang berteriak sesuatu sambil mengetukkan buku di meja tapi mereka tetap bercanda dengan menirukan gaya bicara Yuta._

 _Itu sangat mengganggu._

 _Lalu lelaki dengan rambut hitam pekat berdiri sambil berkata, "Ya! Jangan mengejeknya." Katanya._

 _Salah satu siswa lain langsung membalas, "Ya, diam orang Thailand!" katanya dan siswa-siswa lain tertawa._

" _Teman-teman, sudahlah..." lerai siswa dengan kacamata bulat yang besar. Yuta mendapatinya berkedip pelan ke arahnya._

" _Wae? Mereka mencari makan dan pendidikan di negara kita, hahaha!" ucap salah satu siswa dan seluruh kelas tertawa dan lemparan buku tebal ke arah siswa itu adalah yang terakhir Yuta lihat sebelum guru Jang berlari keluar kelas dan memanggil beberapa guru lain._

 _Yuta hanya terpaku di tempatnya._

.

.

Seoul, 6 April, 4 tahun kemudian.

Mata Yuta masih sangat berat saat merasakan tubuhnya diguncangkan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dengan malas dia membuka matanya untuk menemukan Doyoung menepuk-nepuk pantatnya dan memanggil namanya.

"Ya, bangun, Yuta-ya." Katanya pelan sambil mengambil baju-baju Yuta yang berserakan di bawah kasur. Dengan wajah menekuk, Yuta bangun dan mengucek matanya. Pipinya memerah lucu dan Doyoung tertawa.

"Ya, cepat cuci muka dan sikat gigi, lalu sarapan okay?" katanya dan mengusap pipi Yuta sebentar sebelum keluar dengan puluhan baju kotor Yuta di keranjang.

Yuta melirik jam yang sudah menunjuk angka 7. Dengan malas Yuta segera beranjak dari tempat tidur karena pukul 8 kuliahnya dimulai. Dia berjalan keluar dengan celana pendek sepaha dan kaos singlet hitam kedodoran yang dia pinjam dari Johnny sebelum masuk ke kamar Ten dan mengecek lelaki Thailand itu sudah bangun atau belum.

Gundukan selimut di atas tempat tidur menjadi jawabannya.

Dengan kerutan di alisnya, Yuta mengguncangkan tubuh Ten pelan. "Ten, bangun..." lalu Yuta menguap saat Ten mengerang.

Yuta memukul tubuh Ten sambil berkata, "Kuliah jam 8, ayo bangun..." katanya dan Ten mengerang lebih keras. Dia membuka selimutnya untuk menarik Yuta kembali jatuh ke ranjangnya.

Ten memeluk Yuta dan menenggelamkan kepala Yuta di ceruk lehernya sebelum berbisik. "Lima menit lagi..." katanya dan Yuta berusaha melepaskan diri dari tubuh Ten.

Yuta mendudukkan diri di kasur, "Ya.. ayo bangun. Kita harus kuliah, ugh... bagaimana tugasmu?" tanya Yuta dan Ten menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

Ten membuang nafas kesal, "Hey, sudah pandai bahasa Korea sekarang?" tanyanya dan Yuta memutar bola matanya.

Yuta beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar, "Aku tahu jadwalmu hari ini dengan Pak Kim, hati-hati kau sudah 4 kali bolos kuliah." Ucapnya dan menutup pintu kamar Ten dengan pelan.

Setelah menyikat gigi, Yuta berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan. Yuta melihat dua potong roti di atas meja dan Doyoung yang tergesa mengambil seragam kerjanya di gantungan. Dengan alis berkerut Yuta duduk di kursi, memajukan bibirnya dan bertanya, "Berangkat?"

Doyoung mengangguk, masih mengunyah rotinya, "Hm, shift pagi. Jaga diri okay?" katanya lalu mengusap rambut Yuta yang masih memajukan bibirnya.

Doyoung mendekatkan wajahnya, "Hey, pagi-pagi sudah cemberut." Katanya dan Yuta memutar bola matanya.

"Doyoung-ah?" panggil Yuta dan Doyoung bergumam.

"Hm?"

Yuta mengedipkan matanya pelan, "Taeil bilang Pak Jung mencarimu, katanya kau jarang masuk kuliahnya."

Doyoung mencubit hidung mancung Yuta, "Ya, jangan khawatir, aku akan mengurusnya nanti." Lalu dia melihat jam tangannya, "Ah! Sudah hampir masuk. Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Bangunkan Ten, okay?" lanjutnya dan mengecup kening Yuta sesaat.

Yuta menghela nafas berat saat melihat pintu apartemen tertutup.

Sudah tiga bulan, Doyoung bekerja paruh waktu di restoran cepat saji dekat kampus. Katanya jadwalnya sudah tidak terlalu ketat, dan dia harus membayar beberapa tagihan kuliah. Doyoung, bukan berasal dari keluarga mumpuni seperti Ten dan Yuta. Sudah berkali-kali Yuta bersi keras untuk membantunya tapi jawabannya selalu "Apa yang bisa anak manja kerjakan sepertimu? Sudahlah, makan, tidur, belajar. Itu saja."

Yuta meremas sendoknya karena kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia segera bangun dari duduknya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk segera kuliah.

Dia benar-benar harus membicarakan ini dengan Ten dan Doyoung.

.

.

.

Kuliah sudah berakhir sejak tadi jadi sekarang ini Yuta berdiri di depan jurusan Ten sambil berharap-harap cemas. Dia mengintip salah satu ruang sebelum kembali ke tempatnya karena anak-anak jurusan pertunjukan benar-benar melihatnya dengan aneh sekarang.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia merasa tangannya ditarik ke belakang.

Mata Yuta melebar melihat Johnny Seo berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Yuta menghela nafas berat, "Ya, aku mencari Ten. Apa dia masuk kuliah hari ini?"

Johnny mengangkat alisnya, "Ha? Kau kan serumah dengannya."

Yuta merengut, "Aku hanya membangunkannya hari ini." Katanya memajukan bibirnya dan Johnny tertawa.

"Ya, kau sudah pandai bahasa Korea sekarang. Menggunakan kata-kata bagus?"

Yuta menyingkirkan tangan Johnny yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menautkan jemari mereka. Johnny membelai jemari halus Yuta sesaat. Dengan kerutan halus di keningnya Yuta berkata, "Akan ku adukan pada Taeil setelah ini."

Johnny langsung tertawa, "Aku rasa Ten sedang latihan di studio, kau tahu kami punya agenda pertunjukan penting bulan ini, kan?"

Yuta mengangguk, "Hm.. aku tahu. Oh Johnny, bisakah kau mengirimiku, daftar tugas dan soal ujian Ten?" tanyanya dan Johnny mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan ke sana." Kata Yuta tersenyum, menepuk bahu Johnny yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan pelan lalu berjalan ke arah studio tari yang dia ketahui.

Pintu coklat itu tak lama masuk ke pandangannya sesaat setelah Yuta belok ke kiri. Pintu dengan kaca bening itu menampakkan beberapa orang bergerak dengan irama tertentu. Musik hip hop terdengar cukup keras saat Yuta berhenti di depan pintu dan mengetuknya pelan.

Setelah masuk, Yuta bisa melihat lelaki yang dicarinya sedang terduduk di lantai kayu itu. Kaos putih kedodorannya mulai basah, Yuta tersenyum kecil. "Ten..." panggilnya dan Ten mendongak, berdiri, berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

Beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya dan Ten, "Hey, sayang. Tumben?" katanya dan Yuta menyerahkan air minum dari saku tasnya.

"Lelah sekali?" tanyanya dan Ten tertawa kecil.

"Begitulah, hey, sungguh, tumben kau ke sini. Ada apa?" tanya Ten dan duduk di salah satu kursi menyuruh Yuta mengikutinya diam-diam.

Yuta duduk di depan Ten, "Ten.. kau tidak masuk kuliah ya?" tanyanya dan Ten menghela nafas berat. Dia menatap Yuta dengan tatapan sedikit kesal membuat Yuta mengerutkan alis.

"Hey, kau tahu aku khawatir padamu kan?" tanyanya dan mengusap lutut Ten yang terbungkus celana training hitam.

Ten menggenggam tangan Yuta sebentar sebelum berkata, "Aku tahu, sayang. Aku tahu."

Yuta meredupkan matanya, "Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Jangan pulang terlalu larut okay?" katanya dan Ten mengangguk.

Ten menggenggam tangan Yuta bahkan saat mengantar lelaki Jepang itu keluar studio. Dengan senyum tipis Yuta melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Yuta sedari tadi merasa ditatap oleh Doyoung. Dia mengaduk sup kimchinya dengan tidak terlalu bersemangat. Doyoung mengerutkan alis sebelum menoel Yuta dengan sumpitnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

Yuta menghela nafas berat, "Hh..."

Doyoung tersenyum kecil, "Ten pasti sebentar lagi pulang, ayo dimakan." Katanya dan Yuta mengangguk kecil.

Yuta membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, "Doyoung-ah..." panggilnya.

Doyoung mejnawab, "Hm?" lalu menelan makanannya.

Yuta meredupkan matanya, "Berhentilah bekerja, ne?"

Lalu Doyoung benar-benar berhenti makan dan menatap Yuta dengan heran. Mata besarnya menatap Yuta. Hanya detik jam dinding yang terdengar saat itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Doyoung pelan dan Yuta mengendikkan bahu.

"Berhenti..." katanya dan menatap Doyoung dengan ragu, "...bekerja."

Doyoung meletakkan sumpitnya, menatap Yuta sepenuhnya dan bertanya, "Aku tahu, maksudku bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya?"

Yuta menelan ludahnya melihat mahasiswa jurusan DKV itu dengan ragu, "Aku akan membantumu, aku akan bantu mencari uang untuk biayamu."

Doyoung menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi."

Yuta menyela, "Doyoung-ah, nilaimu turun akhir-akhir ini, kau ini mahasiswa berprestasi harusnya kau belajar bukan mencari uang!"

Doyoung mengusap wajahnya dan menghembuskan nafas, "Dengar Yuta, aku bukan berasal dari keluarga mampu sepertimu. Aku butuh uang! Bagaimana aku bisa TA kalau tidak ada uang?"

Yuta meletakkan sumpitnya, "Doyoung, kau sudah hampir lima kali tidak masuk kuliah, tugas uasmu juga belum selesai sampai sekarang, apa kau benar-benar serius kuliah? Aku.. aku juga akan bekerja, atau aku akan minta uang ayah di Jepang, aku akan membantumu sungguh." tanyanya.

Doyoung berdiri, "Cukup, Yuta. Aku dan biaya hidupku, bukan urusanmu." Katanya dan hal itu membuat hati Yuta sangat terluka.

Saat Doyoung berjalan menjauh darinya, Yuta berteriak, "Ya Kim Doyoung! Kembali ke sini!"

Lalu pintu apartemen terbuka, Ten manatap Yuta dengan mata melebar. "Yuta, _what's wrong_?"

Yuta bisa mendengar dentuman tas Ten yang jatuh ke lantai sesaat setelah pintu tertutup. Yuta mengerutkan alisnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia beranjak meja makan meninggalkan Ten sendiri dengan pertanyaannya.

Menutup pintu kamarnya, Yuta lantas merebahkan diri di kasur, memeluk bantal empuknya. Matanya meredup karena tidak menyangka Doyoung akan mengatakan itu padanya. Memangnya Yuta itu siapa? Kekasihnya kan?!

Yuta berteriak kecil lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sebelum mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka. Yuta tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu kalau itu Ten. Dengan pelan Ten berjalan ke arah Yuta dan merebahkan diri disampingnya.

"Yuta... hey." Panggil Ten pelan sambil membelai rambut halus Yuta. Dengan gumaman pelan Yuta menjawabnya.

Ten mendudukkan diri dan menyuruh Yuta menatapnya, "Ya, tatap aku." Suruhnya dan Yuta menurut meski dengan kerutan dalam di alisnya.

Ten melihat Yuta mendudukkan diri, "Bertengkar?" tanyanya dan Yuta mengangguk.

"Hm..." jawabnya dan Ten tertawa renyah.

"Hey tidak biasaya. Ada apa?"

Yuta menatap Ten jengah, "Aku menyuruhnya... untuk berhenti bekerja." Katanya dan Ten membulatkan matanya.

"Wae?"

Yuta menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Aku malas membicarakannya." Katanya lalu kembali berbaring di kasur.

Ten mengamati Yuta sejenak sebelum memeluknya dan membelai rambutnya. _Dasar, anak ini benar-benar merepotkan._ Sesaat setelah Yuta tenang, Ten mengecup keningnya dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

Jam tujuh pagi Yuta sudah berdiri di depan kamar Doyoung. Dia masih memakai celana pijama dan kaos putih kedodoran saat kembali mengetuk pintu coklat dengan gantungan kelinci itu. Yuta ingin meminta maaf, dia tahu kemarin dia keterlaluan. Seharusnya Yuta bisa berbicara baik-baik tanpa membuat Doyoung salah paham seperti itu.

Sekali lagi Yuta mengetuk pintu kamar Doyoung dan kemudian terbuka, menampakkan Doyoung yang tampak tergesa dengan rambut orangenya yang berantakan. Ia berjalan keluar dengan wajah tertekuk, seragamnya masih acak-acakan. Ia melewati Yuta begitu saja, tidak menghiraukan Yuta yang mematung di depannya.

Apa dia diabaikan?

Yuta membalik tubuhnya dengan kesal lalu mengikuti Doyoung ke dapur. Dia melihat Doyoung memasukkan beberapa roti ke tasnya dan meninggalkan sisanya di meja selagi merapikan rambutnya.

Yuta berkata, "Doyoung-ah..." panggilnya dan Doyoung hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum benar-benar pergi melewati Yuta, meninggalkan pintu apartemen tertutup detik selanjutnya.

Yuta merasakan matanya berair.

.

.

"Apa tadi dia masuk kuliah?" tanya Yuta setelah meminum es kopinya. Di hadapannya sudah ada Taeil yang tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Dengan helaan nafas berat Yuta menyandarkan diri di kursi cafe tempat Doyoung bekerja. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat beberapa pelayan lain sedang bersih-bersih.

Taeil kemudian berkata, "Tapi kuliah pak Kim hari ini dia datang." Katanya dan wajah Yuta menjadi sumringah.

"Benarkah?"

Taeil mengangguk, "Ya, dia datang di jam terakhir." Katanya membuat senyum Yuta hilang.

Yuta menghela nafasnya, "Hh... aku.. aku tidak tahu, aku hanya... khawatir? Kita sudah semester 6, tahun depan kita TA, maksudku..." katanya dan Taeil menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Aku mengerti."

Yuta melepas senyumnya, "Tolong awasi dia, ya? Anak itu bisa benar-benar ceroboh." Katanya dan Taeil tertawa.

Dengan tawa yang masih mengembang Taeil menyerahkan sesuatu dari sakunya, "Ini, kau minta ini dari Johnny kan?" katanya.

Yuta melihat beberapa lembar kertas bersi daftar tugas dan soal ujian dengan senyum lebar merekah, "Dia benar-benar mencarikannya." Katanya dan Taeil tertawa.

"Ya, tentu saja." Katanya kemudian dan Yuta tersenyum, memasukkan seluruh daftar tugas Ten dalam saku tasnya dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Taeil tersenyum, "Ah, aku sudah harus ke kelas, semoga berhasil membujuk dua kekasihmu ya." Katanya dan Yuta melambai saat Taeil sudah diambang pintu cafe.

Dengan perasaan senang, Yuta berlari ke kasir untuk segera memesan satu minuman lagi sebelum menemui Ten di jurusannya.

Ia akan membantu dua kekasihnya dengan sebisanya.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian Yuta sudah duduk di pinggir ruangan dengan segelas kopi dingin yang tadi dia pesan. Ia melihat Ten menari dengan lihai dari kejauhan. Yuta tersenyum lebar. Dia memang sering datang ke pertunjukan Ten tapi tidak benar-benar menyangka kalau kekasihnya sebaik ini.

Ten benar-benar berbakat.

Yuta mengedipkan matanya, menatap kagum Ten dengan senyuman lembut terukir di bibirnya.

Kaki-kaki jenjang Yuta bergerak untuk bangun dan melihat Ten yang tersenyum, berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah penuh peluh. Yuta tersenyum mengelap keringat wajah Ten dengan handuk kecil di tangannya.

"Lelah?" tanyanya dan Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Yuta.

Lelaki Thailand itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yuta sambil bergumam, "Lelah..."

Yuta tertawa kecil, menangkup pipi Ten sebelum berkata, "Aku akan membeli makan malam nanti, kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam sembilan... mungkin." Jawab Ten lalu mengecup bibir Yuta sessaat.

Yuta mengedipkan matanya, "Jangan di sini..." bisiknya dengan alis mengkerut dan Ten tertawa.

"Hey aku tidak melihat Dodo pagi ini." Kata Ten lalu mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri. Saat iru raut wajah Yuta mendadak suram.

Ia teringat kejadian pagi tadi.

"Aku... aku juga tidak melihatnya." Katanya berbohong. Ten menaikkan alisnya, melihat Yuta dengan ragu tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Ten melempar senyum manisnya lalu membelai rambut coklat Yuta, "Hm.. oke." Katanya.

Lalu Yuta terkesiap kecil, "Ah! Aku lupa.." dia merogoh tasnya, mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang tadi Taeil berikan.

"Ini.. aku meminta soal tugasmu minggu lalu pada Johnny, dan ini juga, aku meminjamkan beberapa catatan." Yuta tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya sebelum ditepis dengan pelan oleh lelaki di depannya.

Yuta mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Ten—" panggilnya terputus begitu saja.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri." Katanya membuat Yuta terdiam sepersekian detik.

Urusi urusanmu sendiri katanya?

"Ten aku hanya berusaha membantu okay? Salahkah?" tanya Yuta menatap Ten tidak percaya.

Ten membuang handuknya ke sudut ruangan, menatap Yuta yang lebih tinggi dua cm darinya dengan marah. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Hey.. aku hanya khawatir..." kata Yuta berusaha meraih tangan Ten tapi dengan cepat Ten menepisnya.

Ten menatapnya, "Ini hidupku..." katanya, "...aku suka dance, aku akan lulus kuliah, aku janji." lanjutnya membuat Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya kesal.

"Ten, hidup ini bukan hanya tentang hobimu." Katanya dan Ten menatap Yuta.

"Kenapa kau menentang kesukaanku? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal yang tidak perlu? Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal itu?" tanyanya dengan nada meninggi.

Seluruh tubuh Yuta mendadak terasa panas, lehernya terasa kaku dan matanya bergetar. Mati-matian lelaki Jepang itu menahan matanya yang mulai berair.

Kenapa tanyanya. Sudah jelas jawabannya bukan?

"Kau tahu, aku pikir aku tahu kenapa Doyoung marah padamu." Katanya tiba-tiba.

Yuta bisa merasakan beberapa teman sekelas Ten manatap ke arah mereka. Dengan mata memerah Yuta menatap Ten yang melanjutkan, "Berhenti urusi urusan kami. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa pergi." Katanya dan itu cukup untuk membuat Yuta tercekat.

Yuta meninggalkan ruangan besar itu setelah menjatuhkan lembaran kertas yang tadi dipegangnya. Kertas-kertas putih bertinta itu berserakan di lantai studio membuat Ten menatap ke arah mereka dan matanya terhenti di satu objek di mana Yuta duduk tadi.

Ten menatap satu cup kopi dingin yang mengembun itu dengan perasaan bersalah.

.

.

Terkadang, ucapan Ten memang sedikit keterlaluan. Kadang manis, kadang pahit, kadang lucu kadang menyebalkan. Mereka bertiga, selalu bisa memaklumi satu sama lain. Bahkan selama tiga tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, belum pernah mereka benar-benar bertengkar hingga salah satu dari mereka pergi begitu saja.

Tidak hingga hari ini.

Belaian di poninya masih stabil. Dia masih menidurkan kepalanya di paha Johnny saat Taeil berbisik kecil, "Makan dulu..." di telinganya. Yuta hanya menggeleng, memeluk bantal sofa Johnny yang empuk seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

Dia bisa merasakan belaian halus Taeil di rambutnya sebelum mendengar langkah kaki lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu menjauh. Yuta memejamkan matanya yang berair dengan erat membuat beberapa tetes air mata membasahi pipinya. Johnny membelai poni lelaki Jepang itu dengan pelan.

"Hey, masih marah?" tanyanya dan Yuta menggeleng.

Johnny mendesah pelan, "Yuta, aku yakin Ten tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, dan sikap Doyoung itu, mungkin dia sedang stress?" ucapnya berusaha membuat Yuta positive thinking.

Lalu dengan mata berair, Yuta mendongak, menatap Johnny yang terdiam. Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dan Yuta menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal, bergumam kecil, "Mereka benar-benar muak denganku."

Johnny mengusap rambut Yuta pelan, "Hey... jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku yakin mereka khawatir karena kau malah pergi ke sini daripada pulang ke rumah." ucapnya. Yuta menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu aku melakukan itu untuk siapa kan..." katanya pelan dan Johnny menahan diri supaya tidak memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja."

Yuta menatapnya dari bawah, "Apa aku keterlaluan?"

Johnny menggeleng, rambut pirangnya sudah semakin panjang dan mulai menutupi sebagian matanya, "Tidak juga. Dengarkan aku Yuta, kau melakukan yang terbaik itu sudah cukup. Jadi..."

"Aku belum mau pulang."

Dan Johnny hanya bisa mengangguk, membelai rambut kawan lamanya itu dengan lembut sambil berharap Taeil bisa memberi pengertian pada kedua kekasihnya.

.

.

Saat pintu apartemen itu terbuka, Doyoung hanya menemukan Ten duduk membelakanginya di meja makan. Dengan pelan lelaki kelahiran Februari itu mendekati kekasihnya yang terdiam. Bahunya terlihat tegang seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Doyoung melirik jam di dinding dan angka menunjuk pukul 11 malam.

Dengan hati-hati Doyoung meletakkan tas kerjanya dia atas meja makan dan melihat Ten mendongak menatapnya. Mata Doyoung sedikit melebar karena melihat Ten menatapnya dengan dua mata memerah yang berair.

"Wae?" tanyanya dan Ten menggeleng pelan.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang dan Doyoung duduk di depannya, Ten berkata, "Aku tadi agak keterlaluan." Katanya dan dia mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Setelah itu ia berkata, "Dia belum pulang." Katanya nyaris berbisik.

Doyoung menunduk, ia memilin ujung kemeja kerjanya, "Hm... wajar dia marah pada kita." Katanya dan Ten mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba turun.

Ten menghela nafas berat, "Apa dia... benar-benar pergi ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri mengingat perkataannya tadi.

Kalau Ten pikir-pikir, memiliki kekasih seperti Yuta itu sangat menyenangkan. Meski pun dia manja, meski pun dia menyebalkan, pembuat masalah, tapi Ten mencintai Yuta yang seperti itu. Sekarang, membayangkan Yuta pergi saja, begitu menakutkan di benak Ten.

Ia mendengar Doyoung menghela nafas, dan mendongak, menatap langit-langit apartemen mereka, "Aku tadi tidak menyapanya, tidak menghubunginya, tidak bicara dengannya, keterlaluan sekali ya?" gumamnya dan Ten sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya tidak percaya dan Doyoung mengendikkan bahu.

Ten mengusap wajahnya sendiri, "Doyoung aku... aku tidak mengerti kenapa sampai seperti itu?" tanyanya dan Doyoung menggeleng.

"Entah, kau sendiri... kenapa sampai berkata seperti itu?"

Ten menggeleng, "Entah..."

Cukup lama mereka terdiam sebelum dua kepala itu mendongak karena mendengar ketukan di pintu apartemen mereka. Dengan cepat keduanya berlari ke pintu, berharap menemukan sosok yang mereka rindukan berdiri di sana.

Tapi tidak.

Taeil berdiri di depan mereka setelah mereka membuka pintu, membuat kedua pria dewasa itu begitu kecewa. Alis Taeil yang tak terlalu tebal terangkat dan senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya, "Wae? Tidak boleh berkunjung?"

Lalu tiga lelaki itu masuk, duduk di sofa dan Taeil menatap keduanya, "Dia baik-baik saja, dia di apartemenku sekarang." Ucap Taeil dan dia mendengar desahan lega dari kedua temannya.

Taeil menggigit bibirnya, "Dengar, Yuta benar-benar sangat sedih. Apapun yang tadi kalian lakukan, atau kalian katakan... lebih baik jangan pernah lakukan lagi." katanya dan dua lelaki itu menautkan alis mereka.

"Kalian tahu, jarang ada orang yang mau memperhatikan kalian sampai seperti itu." Katanya dan dua orang itu mengangguk.

"Kami tahu."

Taeil mengangkat alis sesaat setelah Doyoung mengatakan hal itu. Ten yang mengerti langsung bertanya, "Apa kami boleh ke sana?"

.

.

Kecupan kecil dia rasakan saat matanya masih berat. Ia berusaha membuka matanya saat merasakan kecupan lagi di kedua pipinya. Dia ingat di mana dia tertidur dan demi apapun, dia akan memukul Johnny Seo setelah ini karena berani menciumnya.

Tapi tidak.

Bukan Johnny yang menciumnya karena dia melihat helaian rambut orange dan hitam pekat di depan wajahnya. Ia hafal betul siapa pemiliknya dan dia mengerang kecil saat pipinya masih dikecupi.

"Pagi sayang..." Yuta menerjab kecil saat Doyoung menatapnya lembut dan berkata seperti itu.

Yuta memiringkan kepalanya, "Hm?"

"Selamat pagi, sayangku..." suara itu berasal dari arah kiri dan Yuta meliat Ten tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap rambutnya.

Yuta menerjabkan matanya pelan lalu berusaha mendudukkan diri, eh? Sejak kapan dia di rumah?

Lalu dia merasakan pelukan hangat Doyoung yang berbisik, "Maafkan aku... maaf sayang, aku keterlaluan kemarin. Maaf karena mengabaikanmu, maaf mengecewakanmu, maaf mengacaukan kuliahku sendiri." Ucapnya dan Yuta menerjabkan matanya pelan sebelum membelai punggung lebar Doyoung.

Dia melihat Ten menunduk dan menggenggam tangannya, "Aku pikir kau benar-benar pergi." Gumamnya dan ingin rasanya Yuta memeluknya saat itu juga dan berkata kalau dia tidak akan ke mana-mana.

"Hey.. sayang.." panggil Yuta saat Doyoung melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam tangannya. Dengan senyum kecil Yuta berkata.

"Maaf, aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan kalian." Katanya dan Doyoung mengembangkan senyum malu-malu dan Ten tertawa.

Ten mengecup kepala Yuta sebelum berkata, "Aku minta maaf. Jangan pergi." Katanya dan Yuta tersenyum lebar, menggeleng pelan.

Yuta mengambil nafas pelan sebelum berkata, "Mulai sekarang... percayalah padaku, karena aku percaya pada kalian." Katanya dan bibirnya dikecup oleh dua pasang bibir yang berbeda.

Empat tahun yang lalu, Doyoung dan Ten jatuh cinta pada Yuta dan sampai kapan pun, mereka akan selalu jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:** SELESAI pada pukul 21.45 tepat :') terhura sekali. Um.. jadi ini untuk event #YutaDays yang udah 2bulan tydak aku ikuti dan aku merasa berdosyah jadi ya jadilah FF abal ini XD ehehe. Aku bawa Tendota karena aku suka sekali sama mereka, um... terima kasih buat yang sudah baca maupun sudah buka, jangan lupa reviewnya XD kkk~ see you in my other FF, xoxo!

-Yuka.


End file.
